Nae Abeoji (Father)
by prazcandra
Summary: "Satu ayah dua ibu. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Baekhyun maupun Sehun ingin sekali menghajar seorang Kim Joonmyeon!" EXO yaoi fanfiction Sebaek, Subaek exo crack pairing.


**Chapter 1**

Prazcandra_son EXO HEXO

"Fine, tinggalkan WP sebentar dan beralih ke FFn. Semoga ada yang berminat dan bersedia beri review… Salam gula (manis) dari Praz~~~.."

-AA-

Baekhyun merasa bahwa hari ini adalah yang tersial sepanjang minggu. Apa jadinya pagi-pagi mendengar teriakan berupa tagihan dari ibu kos dengan lantangnya. Kemudian, tak sengaja menumpahkan mie instan yang ia buat ke dalam wastafel. Lalu waktu yang lagi tak bersahabat untuk-nya berangkat sekolah.

Saat ini pula ia sedang tak sabar untuk menunggu lampu hijau menyala agar memudahkannya menyeberang. Sungguh ia sangat terburu-buru. Bagaimana bila ia telat, beasiswa yang ia dapat kan lenyap sudah.

"Aisshh, lama sekali!" gerutunya sebal.

Hari ini pula ia nilai begitu cepat, lalu melambat. Seolah waktu tak berpihak padanya lagi. Dan kini, hatinya merasa lega melihat warna lampu rambu lalulintas yang ia harapkan menyala.

"Terimakasih Tuhan.."

Tanpa perihal lagi, ia mnyebrangi sesuai keinginannya. Bergegas ia jalan untuk menuju ke sekolah yang hanya terkisar beberapa blok jalan dari tempat kos nya.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar arlogi sederhana yang ia pakai. Bersyukurlah karena gerbang kan ditutup 5 menit lagi. Masih banyak siswa yang berlarian untuk masuk. Baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke dalam, seseorang telah menarik lengannya untuk berhenti. Baekhyun menoleh seketika.

"APA?"

Mengetahui siapa yang telah menahannya ia langsung membentak. Orang tersebut hanya menyengir aneh pada Baekhyun yang kini merasa sebal karena telah diketerkejutkan.

"Hehe.., tumben-tumben Baekkie terlambat"

"Aisshh! Aku mau ke kelas"

Dengan segera Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari orang tadi. Namun tak membuat orang tersebut menyerah. Ia kejar Baekhyun untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Ada yang salah?" orang tadi kembali bertanya.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ayolah.., terbukalah untukku" bujuk laki-laki itu pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, Oh Sehun. Sudahlah, kembali ke kelas mu. Sebentar lagi pelajaran kan dimulai" cuek Baekhyun terhadap hobae-nya yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Sunbae ya! Ayo kita ke kantin sebentar!"

"Tidak mau"

"Biasanya pagi-pagi ini kita ke kantin"

"Kelas kan dimulai 2 menit lagi Oh Sehun"

Berbagai ajakan serta bujukan dari Sehun tak kan pernah menghentikan langkah Baekhyun untuk menuju ke kelas. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali seorang Oh Sehun akan men-traktir nya di kantin bila ia belum sarapan. Serta ada maksud di balik traktiran untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR.

Kali ini mungkin tidak sebab Baekhyun telah tak ada waktu untuk itu. Semua dengan sebab ia lupa untuk menyalakan alaram paginya semalam. Dan berakibat vatal untuk Baekhyun. Dan kesialan yang paling DOWN di pekan ini.

Kini Baekhyun telah sampai di depan kelasnya. Namun masih adanya seorang Oh Sehun di hadapannya.

"Mau loncat 2 kelas kemari?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menyindir akan IQ Sehun yang dapat dibilang selutut itu.

"Boleh jika untuk satu kelas dengan sunbae" jawaban yang sudah Baekhyun prediksi telah keluar.

"Sudahlah sana pergi ke kelasmu! Aku tak tanggung-tanggung bila Wu Fan kan memarahimu!"

Sehun tak kunjung pergi. Kini ia mengarahkan pipi sebelah kanannya ke depan wajah Baekhyun. Menyadari itu Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sekilas ia menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Sehun yang putih namun sedikit terdapatnya bekas luka gores di sana.

"Sana" perintah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Sunbae-Ku yang cantik~"

Melihat Sehun telah pergi, Baekhyun dengan segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Seperti biasa, aura tenang yang terdapat di dalam. Dimana tempat-tempat anak ber-prestasi sepertinya. Berbalikan dengan kelas yang Sehun termpati. Keramaian yang ada. Layak pasar loak yang baru pindah ke Seoul.

Terpaksa Baekhyun menempati bangku paling belakang sebab karena ia telat. Seluruh siswa di kelas ini berjuang untuk datang lebih awal dengan tujuan mendapatkan bangku paling depan. Itupun termasuk Baekhyun.

Namun tidak kali ini.

Tak lama kemudian salah satu guru pria di sekolah ini masuk untuk memulai pelajaran. Seperti yang disebutkan namanya tadi oleh Baekhyun. Diikuti carakter kekejamannya. Siswa terlambat, mengepel lantai kelas X sampai XII. Siswa mengganggu pelajaran, diharuskan mengurus kamar mandi yang ada. Siswa pembuat masalah, ditendang keluar dari kelasnya.

Maka dari itu ia ditempatkan di kelas dengan siswa penuh ketertiban ini sebagai wali kelas. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah bagi Baekhyun 3 tahun pelajaran dengan wali kelas seperti ini. Di balik kekejamannya, Baekhyun mengambil sisi manfaat dari guru satu ini.

Teacher's Face.

Wajah penuh so cool seperti ini membuat penyegaran tersendiri bagi murid-muridnya. Dari yang mengantuk, menjadi lebar mata menghadapi pelajaran.

Hingga jam pelajaran terasa sangat begitu cepat. Tak heran bila bel istirahat berbunyi saat ini. Mereka rasa 3 jam pelajaran sama hal-nya 1 menit bagi kelas ini. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan pergi ke kantin karena tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal atas insiden tadi.

Dan seperti biasa pula, sebelum Baekhyun keluar kelas, Sehun telah menunggu-nya di depan. Tak heran lagi bagi Wu Fan, wali kelas Baekhyun melihat siswa kelas X itu.

Satu paket pesanan mereka di kantin.

"Ramen 2 mangkuk serta 2 gelas kopi susu hangat" teriak Sehun pada pemilik kantin sekolah.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang sama. Tepat paling pojok dekat dinding. Sehingga memudahkan pelayan kantin untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Juga telah hapal dengan apa yang mereka pesan.

"2 mangkuk ramen dan 2 gelas kopi susu hangat. Semuanya 3 won"

Sehun telah menyiapkan uangnya sebelum pelayan itu datang. Mungkin hampir sama seperti di restoran, tapi inilah sekolah mereka. Dapat dikategorikan elit.

"Sunbae, apa kau ada acara pulang sekolah ini?" tanya Sehun seraya melahap ramen-nya.

"Kau kan sudah tau aku bekerja paruh waktu di cafe dekat sekolah siang ini"

"Libur satu hari tak masalah, kan?"

"Oh Sehun, aku tak seperti dirimu yang mempunyai orang tua. Mengertilah, ok?"

Sebenarnya Sehun telah paham dengan keadaan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Namun ia ingin sekali mengajak sunbae kesayangannya ini untuk jalan. Mungkin kencan yang ia maksud.

"Aku tau, sunbae. Tenang, kan kuganti jatah kerjamu hari ini" Sehun mencoba tuk membujuk.

"Tidak"

"2 kali-nya, deh"

"Hmm~" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"3 kali"

"Tidak"

"Bagaiman-" belum selesai ia berkata si kepala batu telah memotongnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Maau" itulah jawaban Bekhyun si kepala batu.

Sehun merasa kecewa akan jawaban ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah akan tawaran seperti itu. Ia lebih suka uang hasil usahanya sendiri daripada mendapat cuma-cuma.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan denganku saja?"

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa lain duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Sehun yang duduk di depannya jadi terkejut sekaligus benci akan orang tersebut.

"Boro-boro denganmu, kai. Wajah setampan Oh Sehun gini aja ia BELUM mau. Apalagi sama tampang songong kayak muka lo!"

Dengan PDnya Sehun mengucapkan itu. Alhasil mendapat pukulan sendok dari orang yang disebutnya Kai. Baekhyun hanya cuek dengan orang di sebelahnya itu. Terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya. Mungkin karena ia lapar.

"PD amat lo tikus albino!"

Kai mencibir. Seraya melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut mengambil sebuah garbu yang terdaji di setiap meja makan. Dengan segera menusukkannya di punggung tangan Kai yang menggantung di samping bahunya.

"Au" pekik Kai merasakan sakit dengan segera melepaskan pangutan dari Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa lepas melihat itu. Membuat beberapa siswa terdekat menatapnya aneh.

"Baekki, ya! Mengapa kau lakukan itu? Ini menyakitkan" protes Kai dengan masih mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Sehunnie, ayo pindah"

Ajak Baekhyun bersandiwara dengan memanggil hobae nya itu dengan panggilan sayang. Menyadari itu Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kai. Tak lupa pula membawa makan siang yang tadi mereka pesan.

.

#

"Hahahaha..kau bisa saja, subae"

Sehun masih tak dapat menghentikan tawanya sejak melihat kejadian di kantin tadi. Hal sekecil itu dapat membuat perut-nya terkocak begitu ria hingga waktu pulang seperti ini.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan untuk menuju ke sebuah café tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Sehun sengaja tidak pulang lebih dulu karena ingin bersama Baekhyun, subae kesayangannya. Belum merasa puas di sekolah tadi sebab waktu pagi yang tidak ada buat bersama menuju kantin.

"Ayolah.., itu cuma hal kecil. Mengapa kau bisa tertawa seperti itu?"

"Apa sunbae tidak tau ekspresinya tadi? Wkwkwk.."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat hoobae nya seperti itu. Sampai di tempat ia bekerja, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam menuju ruang pegawai untuk mengganti seragamnya. Sementara Sehun lebih memilih untuk menjadi pelanggan dan setia menunggu di salah satu bangku café yang terkenal begitu klasik ini.

Selang beberapa menit, sang pelayan tengah membawakan pesanannya yang berupa secangkir coffee hangat dengan tambahan sekotak cookies sebagai pelengkap.

Pelayan tersebut menaruh pesanan tersebut tepat di meja Sehun. Siswa ini seraya tersenyum melihat temannya sendiri yang mengantarkan apa yang ia pesan.

"Sunbae ya, temanilah aku sebentar"

"Masih banyak pesanan yang harus diantar, Oh Sehun"

Jawab Baekhyun seraya kembali ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil pesanan lain.

Sehun sedikit tak rela melihat sunbae-nya itu mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan dengan tak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya. Seperti senyum tersebut adalah aset utama café ini untuk menarik pelanggan. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka melontarkan kata kagum ataupun menggoda bagi Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun sedang menaruh pesanan di meja seorang pelanggan wanita paruh baya dengan seorang pria muda yang menemani. Yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah anaknya.

"Eh, laki-laki?" wanita tersebut menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya untuk melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Baekhyun hanya mengerahkan senyum ramahnya untuk menanggapi.

"Mungkin bila kau seorang gadis kan ku angkat sebagai menantu. Benarkan, Kris?" pelanggan itu mengarahkan pertanyaannya pada anaknya yang ia panggil Kris.

"Namja pun aku tak akan menolak" jawabnya santai.

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang dengan ekspresinya yang berubah drastis dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu menyadari bagaimana perubahan mimik wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah maafkan anakku. Dia bukan orang asli sini jadi.., lingkungannya pasti sangat berbeda darimu"

"Oh tidak apa. Silahkan menikmati.."

"Tunggu"

Hendak Baekhyun beranjak namun wanita tadi mencegahnya dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang won padanya.

"Aku menghargai kerja kerasmu"

Tanpa mengheran Baekhyun mengambil uang _tips_ dari pelanggannya. Dan segera membungkuk kecil untuk menyucapkan terimakasih.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mengamati beberapa pelanggan disana.

.

#

.

"Hah.., leganya.."

Ujar Baekhyun seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya seusai menyelesaikan waktunya di café tadi. Sehun hanya terdiam semenjak tadi. Mungkin karena lama menunggu Baekhyun tadi.

"Hai! Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyadari kediaman Sehun itu.

"Sunbae lelah?" Sehun balik bertanya

"Kerja pasti ada lelahnya"

"Apa subae menyukai pekerjaan itu?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Mengapa tidak? Hanya selama 3 jam saja, kok"

"Sunbae tak lelah menerima godaan pelanggan-pelanggan itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya tempat itu yang mau memberikan upah lebih untuk statusku yang hanya sebagai pelajar. Bukankah itu kesempatan? Jarang ada café seperti itu"

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun belum menyadari hal itu dan terus berjalan. Sejak tadi Sehun menyadari suatu hal dalam café tersebut. Dimana pelanggan-pelanggannya diisi oleh orang tingkat tinggi serta menu yang tak dapat dianggap rendah.

"Apa sunbae tak menyadarinya?"

Begitu pelan suara Sehun terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan menyadari jaraknya dengan Sehun. Segera ia hampiri hoobae-nya yang masih terdiam dan menatapnya aneh itu.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" omel Baekhyun.

"Sunbae tak menyadarinya?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Menyadari apa?"

Terlihat seperti serius. Baekhyun menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia sangat penasaran sebenarnya dengan anak itu yang melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa latar belakang sama sekali.

"Ah tidak. Sunbae tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku memperhatikanmu waktu di café?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Wajah Sehun kembali ceria. Hanya itu? Pertanyaan yang membuatnya sangat penasaran tadi, hanya itu jawabannya.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun!"

Segera Baekhyun beranjak dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Di Perempatan ini ia berpisah dengan Sehun sebab tempat tinggal mereka yang berada di jalur yang berbeda.

Sehun mengingat suasana dalam café tempat Baekhyun bekerja tadi. Pada awalnya ia memang tak merasa ada yang aneh di sana. Namun setelah beberapa ia amati, tak seperti café pada umumnya. Dan kejadian tadi, memperkuat dugaannya.

Dimana Baekhyun sering menerima kata pengaguman dari pelanggan yang rata-rata adalah seorang pria disana. Tak sedikit mereka memberikan _tips _seperti yang ada di café pada umumnya. Rata-rata memberinya lebih dari gaji pelayan yang bekerja disana. Tak heran Baekhyun sangat betah bekerja di café tersebut dan menjadi aset utama disana. Mungkin masih ada yang lain, namun tak seperti 'aset' yang Baekhyun miliki.

Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk menerima seringaian aneh dari pelanggan café tadi. Sehingga tak menyadari latar belakang dari tempat ia bekerja.

"Semoga ia baik-baik saja"

.

#

Seperti biasa, susai bekerja ia kan segera pulang. Sedikit rasa heran pada Sehun tadi. Terlihat begitu serius pada awal menanyakan pertanyaan tidak jelas itu pada Baekhyun. Lalu ia jawab sendiri dengan tawanya. Tak seperti biasa.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh akan Sehun tadi. Ia lihat lampu hijau telah menyala, saatnya ia menyeberang. Meski begitu dalam otaknya ia masih memikirkan Sehun untuk yang tadi.

_"Sunbae tak menyadarinya?"_

Ia masih ingat kalimat itu. Dengan nada sedikit parau oleh Sehun. Tak biasanya Sehun seperti itu. Ia kan berbicara lebih ceria serta lembut terhadap Baekhyun. Mungkin hanya mengerjai-nya semata.

Sesampai di seberang jalan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang darinya. Lehernya terasa lebih ringan dari yang sebelumnya. Menghilang. Ia kehilangan kalungnya yang selalu ia pakai setiap harinya. Tanpa sadar ia telah menjatuhkannya di tengah jalan.

Sejenak ia melihat ke arah detikan lampu rambu lalulintas yang masih , tiadanya kendaraan yang melaju atau berhenti untuk menunggu lampu hujai disana. Aman. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun terjun ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil kalungnya.

"Huhh..syukurlah.."

Ia pakai kembali benda tersebut di lehernya. Sayangnya ia lupa akan keberadaannya kini karena rasa senang yang ada.

**Bbbuuaaggh.**

To Be Continue..

"Hahaha..pasti banyak yang berpikir mesum nih…#plakk. Tolong beri review-nya chingu…!

Semua fanfic yang saya buat tiada kata hiatus. Pasti yang saya post pasti udah sampai chapter terakhir alias END. Cuman, posting-nya aja yang hiatus. Semakin banyak review, maka semakin cepat update….

Ok, Yang udah sempetin baca terimakasih banyak…..

buat readers yang mau beri review…khamsahamnida…gomawo…thank u very mush….!"

#Hoya..eh hayo…siapa bisa nebak member yang bakalan jadi ayahnya Baekhyun…?#

_N_a**e**__A_b**e**_oj_i 


End file.
